


Unexpected Love

by Aibo_chan1



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibo_chan1/pseuds/Aibo_chan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumi Keiichi has always been known to struggle to find love. A golden opportunity could knock at his door at any second, but he would be too blind to see it, but when he finds solace when speaking to his father's co-worker; a simple bond turns into a passionate and forbidden affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Again...I can not believe this shit has happened to me again! How could someone like me who has been hurt like this so many times still dwell on one lingering question? That question being the oh so infamous, What to do when one has a broken heart? There are people who are just like my classmate/friend Misaki. The lucky ones who never have to long for someone to love them. Misaki is the luckiest man on the planet for he has the man I have been enamored with for quite some time. Oh how happy he must be, but is the expense of pain truly worth the boundaries we have recently set within our friendship? After all am I really at fault here? He was the one who told me that nothing was going on between both him and Usami and then he had the nerve to proceed to take him away from me when I tried to make my move.

Tonight marks the first anniversary of the chilly night of October 31st where I invited both Misaki and Usami over for a "little test" and as expected there was way more than friendship going on between the two. Why must Misaki be so naive to think that I would not find out about this? And till this very day he has no idea how lucky he truly is to have the most handsome, kindest, and intelligent man in the world. Nothing pisses me off like someone who denies ever being with a man as wonderful as he. Even though it nearly brings tears to my eyes when Misaki speaks his name; I will not, I CANNOT let such an emotion show. I do not mind being the punching bag of both the feelings of anger and confusion. A martyr for my own sanity is who I am and who I always will be. A nice smile or smirk has gotten me through the toughest of times.

It is yet another night alone and I'm stuck at home devouring the chocolates I of course had taken the initiative of buying myself. I suppose I just need something to make me feel loved by someone since father is too busy to engage in parental bonding and inviting someone over was out of the question. I will say that for just a little while treating myself sure did fill the void. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if everyone was on a date tonight (excluding myself of course). As I continued stuffing my face with Meiji and gulping as much alcohol as one could possibly handle on their burning stomach, I was met with a dilemma, I had just sucked the last beer bottle dry and my father locked his personal liquor cabinet. After a brief segment of debating whether or not I should stop, the little devil on right shoulder decided that I should just say screw tonight and go out! Lucky for me and my trust imaginary demon, my father left one of his cars here. The only thing left for me to do was to sneak out and drive into town! I mean drunk driving won't be a problem if the bar is right down the street.

I crawled over to the long marble table trying to feel around for my father's car keys and just as expected, I didn't have much success because of my that pesky double vision. Suddenly, I heard my door's tumblrs jingle before the door became ajar. In the pit of my stomach I had this weird feeling that was indescribable and never felt before. Oh well, maybe it is the alcohol and my stomach was seeking revenge. Once the door was completely unlocked, my father walked in with an intimidating looking man who looked younger than him, but of course older than me. I was not used to feeling multiple feelings like this at once. Even though he looked like he had never cracked a smile a day in his life and his cobalt-gray eyes shot daggers into my soul I could not help but to see that he had also had the features of someone who could be out of this world; like a divine entity of some sort. I wanted to go upstairs and hide from the feelings he was giving me, but his voice kept on lingering me back in its defiant choke hold. Snapping me out of my trance, my father started to call to me.

"Sumi, meet Usami Haruhiko. Him and I are now business partners!"

I didn't say anything for I couldn't. Whenever I would speak, he would find something wrong with my "tone" of voice or he would just call me flat out stupid. I hated my father for putting on such a facade in front of all of his partners who know nothing about the true maliciousness of this man.

"And Usami- san, this is my beloved son Sumi. Well, aren't you going to speak up?" My father glared at me and I knew it was not for keeping quiet, but for being around his business partner while being sloppy drunk. It looks like once again he was trying to use me as bait to make him look like father of the year, but once again his "failure" of a son let him down. I knew he had just wanted me to leave his sight and that was EXACTLY what I planned on doing.

I simply bowed at towards the male and turned towards the door. "Well, I'm heading out. If you need anything just shoot me a call." I murmured and continued my drunken walk of shame out of the door. However, I did feel like some sort of winner, I had finally gotten a grasp on his car keys and he had no clue. Once I had finally made it outside, I hopped into my unsuspecting father's midnight blue sports car and without a second thought I attempted to drive, but as expected it did not go so well. Before I could move out of the driveway an ear piercing thud and following car alarm rang throughout the silence of the neighborhood. I should have looked back in time, unfortunately it was a tad bit too late to take precautions now because I had accidentally put the car in reverse and rammed into something. I knew that if I were to look back at what I had just done I would have felt even worse, so I just clenched my eyes shut and hoped that I would disappear and of course no magic happened.

Without fail, My father and his new business partner stormed out of the home in unison. Mr. Usami waved his fist at me in the manner of an old man who is about to scold a child for stepping on his freshly cut lawn and my father could do nothing nut stand there with his hands grabbing a handful of hair of each side of his head while his mouth froze in an agape manner. As my father continued to stare at the sight in disbelief, Haruhiko violently stormed towards me. This guy was seriously about to end me and all I could do was stand there and try to look like I wasn't fearing for my life.

"Why you little shit! A perfectly nice car has gone to waste due to your negligence! Do you know how much this car is worth?" The angered raven leaned in closer, his glare growing stronger than before slowly shifting into daggers. If looks could kill, let's just say I would be one dead ass right now.

I stumbled back, both out of fear and drunkenness. The car I regrettably rammed into was now my only support. Cold streams of sweat prickled my burning blushing face as I continued to take the verbal abuse with stride. All I could do was say the words that he probably wanted to hear. "I'm so very sorry. I take 100% responsibility for my actions. How much will it cost to fix it?" Haruhiko coild do nothing, but flare his nostrils at me and scoff, "Trust me, it is more than your damn allowance kid!" Thank heavens my father chimed in or I swore he was going to devour me alive, "Oh don't you worry. HE will find a way for him to pay you back in full!" Oh dear god what is he about to do to me?

It was definitely it for me. It was as if I were some type of accused criminal waiting for mt sentence. It was best for me to just sulk in silence and prepare for the worst. "Sumi, to help pay off the debt you have just given to me, you are to now be of service to Usami-san. You will help cook, clean and do whatever else he may ask of you, got it?"

Anger had once again reared its ugly head, but this time it was from my end. I was no longer remorseful, but more scorned by my father's betrayal. "Father, I'm pretty sure a guy like him already has maids and butlers to do his bidding!" I would have never thought I would have to be my own lawyer, but there is a time for everything. I refuse to be anyone's puppet! What made it even worse was that bastards cocky smirk and the words that followed behind it, "I like your idea. How about he starts tomorrow?!" "No how about you kiss my a-." My words were swiftly cut off by my father's own. "Of course he will see you then. Until that time, my driver would love to give you a lift back home." There he goes with that fake ass tone again.

Once the man had left, I had a feeling that I was in for a scolding from my father. It was better than him coming home drunk and during me into a human punching bag, but the words he spat out did seem to sting a little even if the alcohol did numb me.

"Sometimes, I really do think you were fucking switched at birth do you know that? No son of mine could ever be so stupid!"

"I know."

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to repair a foreign car?"

"No father I do not."

What my father spoke were not just words, but needles, needles that stabbed around and throughout my heart. I wish I were the perfect son. I wish for once he would tell me that he truly was proud of me. Ever since mother left him he has been so bitter towards me. Parents should preach love to their children not tear them down. The more he spoke, the more I knew to brace myself for the abuse that would come after shortly.

"Just go to your damn room! I don't want to see your damn face for the rest of the night!" I froze for a split second before nodding and running up to my room and for once I did not cry because of father's harsh words. The only thing I felt was complete and utter shock. Did that Usami guy put some magical spell on my father and that's why he did not hit me? For a few seconds I just sat there staring deep into my father's eyes in confusion before running upstairs before whatever it was wore off on him. Usami Haruhiko, huh? I could not help but to smile at his name. Usami was the last name of one of the greatest and most influential men in the world. A man whom I will never be worthy enough to receive mutual love from. All I could do was lay and dream about my imaginary forevers with a close friend's lover.

The next morning I attended class with one of the worst hangovers of all time. What made it worse was Kamijou sensei's constant yelling that on this day of all others was directed towards me. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A STUDENT?! LAST TIME I CHECKED SCHOOL WAS FOR LEARNING NOT SLEEPING!"

"My apologies sensei!" I sighed, fighting the unbearable urge to sleep throughout the rest of the lecture.

Once class was finally over I decided to eat lunch with my favorite source of entertainment; the oh so lucky Takahashi Misaki. "Hey, how was your night?" I knew something had to have gone on because he would not be blushing for something as minor as a box of chocolates or a little date.

Misaki turned away from me as a failed attempt to hide his reddening face, "It was fine, I baked Usagi-san a cake He tried helping, but that ended in well...this. I swear he is so darn messy. What would he do without me?" Misaki chuckled and decided it would be great to rub salt in the wound and shove a picture of a batter covered Usami in my face. My fake smile had gotten to be much wider than before displaying the true pain I held in my heart. That idiot does NOT deserve MY Usami!

"Oh how sweet! Bet that wasn't the only thing you gave him, huh?" I placed my face in my hand attempting to put on my facde of a smile. My lip twitched in both irritantance and disgust by how ungrateful he was being. "Senpai, is there something wrong?" My eyes started to become blurry due to the upcoming tears that were starting to form. I tried to keep my composure the best way I knew how, but god envy is something that is just too hard to cope with. This boy, my "friend" had someone who seemed genuinely cares for him. Someone I just wanted to wrap my arms around and call them mine, but I knew that I could never get the chance. I don't know what's wrong with me. What does Misaki have that I am lacking? Just as always, Misaki started to shriek violently, but not because if a smart comment of mine.

"USAGI-ANI!" I glanced at an angst filled Misaki and then towards my father's co-worker who strided pridefully up the campus. "You know him? Wait he's related to-." I knew that last name rung a bell. Haruhiko walked towards me and soon I had been graced by his voice again, "Are you ready for work?"

This bastard must love rubbing me the wrong way. "Let's just get this over with. I have work of my own that I need to tend to." Dear god, make it stop. Make my heart go back to its normal pace! I hardly even know this guy. The raven led me to his car and it was definitely not the car I destroyed yesterday. This car was a jet black convertible with tinted windows. Even though the car was quite impressive I still did not take this finding too well. "Why should I have to work off the damages of your old car when you have one that is ten times better right here?" Haruhiko smirked, "Either way you didn't pay for it, so you shall work it off you little snot. And don't talk back to your new boss, got it? I don't take well to ill mouthed brats who are still living off of their precious daddy's income."

I crossed my arms in a childlike manner and pouted the entre ride there. I guess he told one fourth of the truth, but my father was far from precious. As he continued to drive at a horribly fast speed, I could not help but to notice how beautiful his eyes were. They were the color of the deep blue night sky tainted by a dark shade of gray. I wanted to make a comment about beautiful his eyes were, but the words refused come out. Besides, he didn't take notice that I was admiring him from afar. Maybe in some weird twist of fate he could be thinking the same thing about me, nah. There was definitely no way. After all, it is rare for anyone to be interested in a guy like me, but a guy can only dream, right?

Once we had finally made it to his home, I was surprised at how big it actually looked up close. The garden that sat our front seemed to be selected from a fairytale themed catalog. The entire house was fit for royalty and I, a high-middle class college student did not feel worthy of even looking at such a place. The moment we both walked in both the maid the head butler bowed and spoke in unison. It came off a bit too creepy for my liking. "Hello Sumi , you will be of great help today." I simply answered their comment with a shrug and the usage of a smart comment, "I guess that is why I am here, no secret there. Where do I start?" The maid smiled and wrapped her gloved hand around my own, "Well first you can start off by helping me dust the furniture!" She handed me a pink dusting apron, "Sorry,I know it's a little girly, but it's all we had oh and your might want to tie your hair up. I have a ribbon that might do the trick!" "THE HELL I WILL LADY!" I growled, ready to strike at everyone.

Haruhiko tried not to smile at my pain and suffering. He is the absolute worst at times. How could someone be so handsome and yet so evil?! "You will be fine. Just put the damn thing on and get to work!" And as expected just moments later I was wearing that damn pink apron laced with white ribbon. The maid helped me tie my hair up in a small bun-like hairstyle and she was not joking when she mentioned that the only thing she had in stock was a small white ribbon to tie it up with. I need to make a reminder to bring my own supplies next time, preferably manlier materials that did not make me look like a housewife Barbie.

I started as soon a possible, hoping that time would fly and I could leave early. The dishes were spotless in record timing, the laundry was folded perfectly and now the dusting had officially begun. I was actually quite proud of myself. As my duties started to come to a close, I noticed the head maid kept her same old smile as her eyes wavered with every step I'd make.

"You know it has been quite lonely around here. Master Usami rarely invites anyone over." The much older lady whispered in a saddened tone. Are the two of you close friends?"

"No we have never met before I damaged his car. My father is forcing me to do this to pay off debt. Simple as that."

She stopped in mid dusting and looked up at me with her tired green eyes aglow, "If you really did that he definitely wouldn't have invited you here. If anything he would have let the courts handle it. I am telling you honey you must be special to him in some way. The last time he invited a young man oover was a less than a year ago. I belive his name was Takahashi-kun.

Misaki, it had to be him. I decided that it would be best to change the subject before I exploded. What does this kid have some type of pheromone he releases that only attracts Usamis? "Hey, may you please direct me to the bathroom?" She smiled once again lead me up the wooden stairs, directing me to go right. Once I entered the large bathroom, I was slapped in the face by the strong hand of envy. How could a guy like Misaki be loved by so many? It just wasn't fair. For a moment, I just stood there with my eyes closed taking everything in all at once. In the midst of one of those seconds, I found myself crying. I had bottled this massive amount of covetousness inside so much that the top has finally popped off and released what I had been feeling for a very long time. What was it about him? Why is he loved by so many?

As the hot tears streamed down my cheeks, I heard the bathroom door open. Looking up from my grip on the sink, I had come to find that Haruhiko's reflection was behind my own. For once she he did not look disgusted by my presence, but instead his face contorted to a genuine loo of concern.

"You okay in here? Look if you are going to be a cry baby because you have to clean then-."

"JUST STOP!" I snapped before I could get a grip on myself. I just hated showing my feelings in front o someone. "It's not that, besides even if I told you...you wouldn't understand. No one ever does..." This was embarrassment at it's finest. For years I have built this wall around every feeling it was normal to have. Sadness never showed, anger is a rarity, and happiness is every now and then. This look of contentment was an everyday thing for me. My usual face and now in a stranger's bathroom the wall is crumbling and no matter how much I try to keep it together, the pieces shatter even more and refuse to stick.

"Sumi." The raven cradled my face with his large warm hands. The way he stared at me, it seemed like he truly did care, but I am not so naive. I know a facade when I see one for I am the king of said expressions.

"Just give me time to pull myself together. This is not how I usually am, maybe it is the fragrance in the air that is making me so-." My words were cut short by the softest pressure against my lips that I have ever felt. Almost like a petal had just been placed upon them, but before this intense feeling increased it went away just like every other feeling. Soon I found out that it was just an effort to shut me up.

"Stop your blabbering and just tell me what the hell is wrong with you." At that moment, I could have sworn the world had stopped. My eyes were met with that dark gray tinted cobalt blue that since meeting him, became my new favorite eye color. I suppose I should take this time to speak with someone after all he is a stranger, someone who won't scold me for a feeling I can't help and hold me up to false expectations.

"I guess I am just being a tad bit childish, whining over something that I know I can't have. You see I have a friend named Misaki, he has possibly the greatest lover in the world and a family back in his home town who loves him dearly. He is currently dating your brother, a man who has impacted me just by his writing. Before I confessed, I brought Akihiko's name up for what had seemed hundreds of times. Each time Misaki pretended to have no interest, so I took that as a sign that I should go ahead and make my move. Long story short, it ended with me being alone and Misaki claiming Akihiko as his. Now I am stuck feeling betrayed and angry, but somehow around him I can't let that show nor say the damn words." I was pleased to look back up at him and see that he did not have this judgmental expression on his face, in fact he seemed to understand.

"Listen, as much as I hate to admit it both he and that child deserve each other. The two seem destined to be together. There is no need to cry over someone else's destiny or their happiness, try focusing on your own and let no one I mean no one get in the way of what you feel is right." His large hand was placed upon my head once again, but this time it was followed by a rough ruffle. "Just hang in there, kid. Worse case scenario is that you end up like me, 30 years old and recently forced into an arraigned marriage by your overbearing father." Once again he exuded a bitter chuckle while holding up his ring hand.

"Well, why didn't you say no? You said it yourself, you have to be in charge of your own destiny." I attempted to speak through my rapid sniffling as the conversation went on. I started to feel bad for him. He was right, I could have it worse.

My father's partner chuckled once again, but this time it was more upbeat than the one before. "Hasn't being a daddy's boy taught you anything? I am my father's favorite and he holds me up to a higher standard. He used to be that way with Akihiko, but he is just too stubborn to want to marry some gold digging tramp my father sets him up with. I envy how strong my brother is. I wish it were that easy for me to say no to my father, but he expects so much more from me. Maybe love will come in some unexpected form again."

"Wait, so you have experienced this unexpected love before? Man don't I have hope."

"Oi! For your information I have experienced it twice. First time in high school when I was about your age I fell in love with an older student. I would have never imagined falling for a male, but he caught me off guard I suppose and changed me for the better. After some time and some persuasion by his friends and family, he left me for some woman. I never used to be so bitter and I always ask myself who would I be if I never met him? Would I still be happy?" I could tell he was just as broken as I and this is why he acts this way. If I keep letting this get to me the same might happen, but I refuse to let Haruhiko suffer alone.

"You know what they say, third times the charm. If you don't mind me asking, what was his name?"

"I am not going to get into too much detail about that one, but my second one was your friend Misaki. I just wanted to be happy and seeing my brother so happy with him made me...god I hate to admit this to a child, but it made me envious. A guy like that doesn't deserve someone if he is going to treat them like property!" As the older man continued his rant, I could not help but to acknowledge jealousy once again. Not only did Misaki have one Usami after him, but both of them and one just happens to also be a married.

"Yeah, I better be headed home." Before I could successfully make out towards the door, I felt a strong tug on my arm.

"Kid, I figured you have worked pretty hard today. As a reward tomorrow how about I take you to the fair after you are done helping in the kitchen?" What is this guy thinking? Why is he still trying to strike up a conversation? I am not a Misaki substitute damn it, but why, why the hell can't I say no? I answered with a simple nod and continued to take my leave. This will never truly amount to anything. Maybe he was right, the greatest love of all is unexpected. I am just going to have to be patient.


	2. Silent Hero

Later that night, I found it incredibly hard to close my eyes. The conversation I had with Haruhiko ran through my mind nonstop and even though he worked me like one of his housekeepers; I was drawn to his kindness rather than his bitterness. So much so that I could not get any sleep, but what was it about that bastard's words that filled me with such a false hope? Or am I just thinking into this a bit too much. Since the sandman refused to pay me a visit, I had decided to put on some loose fitted clothes and head out for a walk in the dead of night hoping that exhaustion would catch up with me. I may be from a very kind and reserved neighborhood, but for some odd reason I enjoy taking walks through the rougher sides of town. There is something special about escaping from the rich snobs of the wealthy suburbs. The people here know how to live for they don't know what tomorrow may bring. From the rich to the poor, they will drop ever sinful cent to have a little fun. As I continued my late night stroll I heard a familiar voice call for me.

"Sumi! Over here!"

I found that it was the weird ramen shop boy named Henteko, a former classmate of mine whose father owns one of the most well-known ramen shops in Japan. From first glance you would think Henteko was the embodiment of your average all-star teen. He was well-groomed, athletic and he was the head of my class because of that matter he had even gotten a chance to graduate early, but denied the opportunity only to stay by my side. Girls wanted him and guys wanted to be like him, but what they do not know is that even though he sounds like some prince out of a storybook; he has a dark side and a very possessive one at that. Over time he had begun this unhealthy obsession with me after I saved him from a group of thugs who enjoyed hanging around in the alleyway, waiting on someone to come out of the bank across the street hoping that there wallets were now fat with an abundance of money.

I never really had any interest of speaking with him to begin with for I just felt extremely awkward around him. All it took was one night at a friend's party to spark this obsession. Out of pure drunken lust and boredom, I slept with him and since then he took it as some weird sign of fate. As someone who was one of the coolest kids in school I thought he had slept with tons of girls. If I would have known that he was a virgin and had never been with a male I would have never of let things go that far. I could never feel the way he feels towards me; after all it was just sex. There were times where I thought just like Haruhiko and Henteko; I thought that maybe this could be love just from someone who I would have never thought I could give it to, but there had seemed to be no feeling of a budding love only an unsettling type of feeling. No matter where I would go he would follow like a lost puppy. When I finally moved back here for schooling I thought I would have escaped one of my biggest regrets, but now here we are.

"Hey, I kind of don't have time to talk right now. Maybe we can chat some other time?" 'Please stop talking to me. Just leave me be for ten seconds. is all I ask.' I tried to keep my rude comments within my thoughts as he continued to ramble on and on.

"Nonsense, come on in Sumi besides I haven't seen you in years. In fact as I recall, you didn't even tell me you were moving in the first place." His voice had grown deeper and sharper as he spoke. I have never been invited to place by someone with such an uninviting tone. The way he stared at me with those narrowed deep gray eyes was the equivalent to a lion staring down its prey and being alone with him during the dead of night did not do this scenario any justice. "You aren't avoiding me, are you?" The raven tilted his head while still beckoning his long fingers. Come on in you must be hungry from your walk and any second now it is supposed to storm you know. I don't want you getting sick because of heavy storm. It should be here any minute now." As if on cue my stomach betrayed me with a low belching sound that harmonized with that loud roll of thunder and crack of lightning. Eventually, the rain started to pour, forcing me to oblige by the offer. Even though my appetite was begging me to pay a bit more attention to it I was mostly concerned by how he knew about my whereabouts in the first place.

"I suppose I am a tad bit hungry and it is getting pretty bad out. Maybe I will come in for only a half a bowl, but that's it." I was still skeptical as to what his true intentions were. What could this guy possibly want now? As I made my way in the surprisingly empty ramen shop, I turned around to see if there were people who saw me from the outside. Would they hear me if I screamed or would they walk away and enjoy their night of fun? It was one of those busy weekend nights, meaning that there had to be someone rendezvousing on the outside of a nearby bar. Hopefully, they will not be too intoxicated to save me if something goes haywire. "Smells nice in here. I am glad to see your father's business doing so well." At this moment, I would say anything to lighten up the mood. Believe it or not I was quite frightened, but who wouldn't be? I was now in the same room as the guy who stalked me throughout high school and is still holding onto my foolishness.

Breaking the momentary pause in the conversation, Henteko started to speak again. "You know I was surprised that you cut off all ties with me. I honestly thought we were becoming the best friends, Sumi. Heck, maybe we could have been more you just couldn't open your heart and your mind and given me a chance. I just do not get why you were in such a hurry to leave." As he spoke, the chops from large butcher knife started to slam down in a heavier motion against thick onion on the wooden cutting board. I knew that I had to watch the words I say because the guy could snap at any moment. I just answered him with a simple nod, but that didn't stop him from pleading his case. "I love you and that moment we shared. Sumi you cannot sit there and tell me that you felt absolutely nothing when we made love."

"It's because I didn't and we did not make love. It was just sex just as I told you before, you and I could be friends afterwards, but never anything more. I don't feel anything more than just a mutual friendship towards you. What we did that night meant nothing and I am truly sorry for not returning your feelings the way you would have liked me to. I would love to be just friends though, nothing more, nothing less. Trust me when I say that you can easily find someone better than me. I am the last person anyone should want to be with." Every word I spoke was the truth. Why would anyone love a guy like me? A guy who is numb to almost every feeling and when I choose to feel I am just let down. I am simply unlovable, but I can't show that it bothers me. Showing my weak side to Haruhiko was the first time in years where I was vocal about my pain. I just felt as if no one else deserved to know.

I knew my words had struck a nerve when the fit male's shoulders had seemed to tense up and the sounds of chopping came to a stiff halt. "You just don't get it do you?" My eyes snapped wide open once I felt a strong grip on my shoulder followed by a shove against the counter. I had no clue whether to keep my eye on him or on the sharp knife that lay close to the chopping block. What I did know was that I was screwed. I wanted to scream, but the state of shock really did get to me at the last minute.

"You and I were meant to be together. I never believed in fate until that night; let me feel it again?" I overcame my state of shock once he started to press kisses against my neck and slowly began to run his hand under my shirt.

"Oi , stop that! Enough playing around!" I struggled against the burly male's grip attempting to fight him the little strength I had, but nothing seemed to work. "Knock it off!" The boy on top did not budge what so ever in face he displayed his defiance by biting my neck and pulling me close for an anger filled whisper. "You might as well enjoy this Sumi. You know I am not the one to give up; NEVER have been so just relax and take it. Just as you said before, it's just sex right?" Hearing the loud cling of his belt buckle assured me that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"Help! Someone please he-." My cries were cut short by a cold object being pressed against my throat. Reality was hitting at me full swing; I was for sure that I was either going to meet my end or be scarred for the rest of my life. My body was wracked with fear and the feeling of belittlement. There was nothing I could do or say to end the abuse that was bound to happen. For once, I felt emptier than before. My theory had become true; I knew all along that people only find interest in my body and simply cast my soul to the side. After all I will fully own up to putting myself in the type of predicament. Leading someone on is the worst thing someone could do to a person and god don't I know the feeling, but do I really deserve this? All I could do was whimper with hopes that my internal sobbing could be heard.

"You will only make things worse for yourself if you keep shedding those crocodile tears! Just give the up Sumi!"

In some twisted turn of events, I could feel my body going numb and my breathing starting to hitch. The tightening of my chest began to take its toll and at that moment it hit me; this was more than just fear, there was something terribly wrong. "Oh looking for this?" My eyes darted to my inhaler that the raven haired pursuer had stolen from my pocket. "Need it?" There was no way I could answer him. My breathing pattern had become violent and loud. This guy has to be the definition of heartless. "I'll take your silence as a no." And with a simple smirk and a sharp stomp my inhaler was gone.

In the midst of my suffering I heard the sound of a familiar male's voice. Did someone finally hear me? Out of the dozens or maybe even hundreds of passersby; this man was the only man who listened. I just couldn't make it his voice for the feeling of cotton balls stuffed my ears muffled his low voice while my vision was hazy. What I did know was that I was saved by a swift and silent hero. Shortly after I was engulfed by darkness and ending my moment with a fall to the cold floor.


	3. The Awakening

The patient's blood pressure has been stabilized.

Great, when he arrived his BP was quite low. I feared we would lose him. I am pleased with his advancements and speedy recovery.

"Cold...so cold..." Were the only words I could muster as I laid drugged up in a stiff hospital bed. There were many places that had received hatred from me, but this place had always taken the cake. As I lay here I find that only one question is constantly running through my mind; how on earth did I get here? Even though I was finally alert, the events that were going on around me seemed sped up and hazy. Maybe confusion's spell will wear off in due time and I can possibly seek my revenge on the idiot who put me here!

"Sumi? Are you alright? Sumi?" There goes that voice again so soothing yet so rough. It has to be-.

I quickly shot up at the voice in a frantic manner. I needed to know everything. "Usami-san? I need you to tell me how the hell did I-."

"Ssh." The raven pressed his finger against my lips. So weird how I could not recognize any other faces, but this was so sharp and crystal clear. I was happy to see his face more than anything, but what was he doing here, but most importantly what was I doing here? "Do not overwork yourself, your blood pressure just reverted back to normal."

"Blood pressure? Usami-san?" I tried to once again sit up, but my massive headache shoved me right back down. I had little to no clue to what was going on. All I knew at the moment was that out of all people Usami-san was by my side. Not Misaki, not mother, not even my own father, but Usami Usami-san.

"You suffered from an asthma attack. I guess you panicked when that creep tried to assault you and your fear triggered it. You should consider making friends who are the opposite of that guy. You should never put yourself in harm's way it is time that you start thinking like an adult." The more he scolded me, the more confused I had become.

"What are you even talking about? What frie-." Suddenly, the events from the night before started to come back to me. "Henteko...Henteko is not my friend. Trust me when I say he is anything BUT my friend."

"Is he your boyfriend then? You two sure were-."

Before I knew it I had lost control of my words. It might have been the product of the drugs or true irritation, but I will say that his words struck a nerve. "Would you please stop it already?! It really is not what you think and I don't even know why you are acting this way towards me. For once can't you Usamis think about how you are coming across to people? Especially ones like me who are hurt!"

"Sumi..."

"Just cut it out! If you are just here to chastise me like your everyone else you can leave!" I know that deep down Usami-san did care in his own special way, but his words had begun to hit a soft spot. For years that idiot had claimed me as his when our love was never official nor was it mutual amd to have Usami-san walk in on such a thing and jump to conclusion truly did offend me. "Why are you here anyways? Where is my father, I am sure you told him." Even though I tried to present this tough exterior for once I really did want my father. For once, I guess I just needed a little bit of parental affection and guidance, but I knew that I was not going to be able to get that anytime soon. He woild have just blamed me anyways, so what was the use?

"Your father will not be able to make it and that is why I am here to see to it that you get the proper medical care you need. Listen, I know that I am the last person you may want to see by your side, but trust me when I say that I care for you. I can see that you and I are one in the same. As much as the both of us may hate to admit it, we are not pleased with how life is going for the both of us. I am here to help you in the best way I know how so that you won't end up like me."

"But, I don't need nor do I want your help."

"Well, tough luck because you are going to get it. I never really spoke up about this, but don't you think that it is time for people like us to enjoy ourselves without living with the burden of fear or disappointment? I want to be happy that is all I have ever strived for in my life and I know you want that too. That is the only thing drawing me to you." I batted my eyes at the raven's tone of seriousness in his voice. What could he even want from me? Friendship, no friends ruin everything. Who needs friends when all they do is leave or betray you and sometimes they will do both? I am done being friendly and being a substitute for someone's doormat. I would rather be alone.

"As much as I value your kind words I am no longer looking for any type of relationship and that includes friendship as well. If you are anything like me you would not be looking for things like that either. You are a businessman and your main focus should be your job helping my father promote his novels and his new company; not looking after me and pursuing am unrealistic friendship." I put on my fake smile to try the lighten the mood, but just as I did so I had once again felt that light pressure on my lips. I wish this bastard would stop doing this already. Whenever I am kissed it is like the world around me stops and everyone disappears, but Usami-san and I.

"Now, please take this moment and listen. I am not the one to beg nor and I one to care for little snots such as yourself. As I said before I am soly drawn to you because we have similar outlooks on life and goals that are slightly identical. I plan on finding out more about you and that is why I am taking you away as soon as you are released. Your father once mentioned you had an interest in sea life. I have decided to take you to the Churaumi Aquarium. ." I thought this guy was bat shit crazy before, but this was ridiculous! He is literally planning on taking me miles away from home without my OWN damn consent not only that but my father won't even know!

"No! This is where I draw the line, first off you have a fiance!"

"So?"

"You should be taking her out to go see these types of things!"

"And?"

"Usami-san! I am not going! And for your information if you force me to go that is kidnapping! You can get arrested for such a crime!"

"You really think I am intimidated by your threats?" The raven spoke, letting out a husky chuckle at my words. "And you owe me anyways. First you destroyed the paint job on my car, then you end up in a hospital when you promised we would go to the fair. I was looking forward to that you know?"

"I don't know, you could take the woman you are planning on SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH!"

"Stop bringing her up. This is a problem between both you and I NOT her. I will order my assistant to pack your luggage so you will be all set when you are released. I will also inform your father that you and I will be taking an educational trip to Okinawa. See you in a few days." And with that he left leaving me to throw a tiny tantrum. How does one man have this type of power over me? It isn't fair and even worse, I am allowing such a thing to happen. I thought my life was a scandal before, but now that I will be vacationing with a wealthy engaged man I have a feeling something is going to spread like wildfire that or Henteko's wrath will be ignited again and this time there is no telling that I will escape. There are over a billion worries that are filling my mind, but I cannot help but to think that Usami-san will protect me against all odds.


	4. A New Start

Today was the day of my impending doom. I had hoped to be just as excited as any other patient being released from the tight grasp of the dreaded hospital, but of course my situation was di fferent and a bit more complex all because of that bastard Usami-san . Since I have been here he has visited me everyday. What's the problem you ask?  He refuses to let me spoon feed myself, checks my forehead every  ten seconds as if some random fever is going to pop up out of nowhere, and lastly he plans on practically kidnapping me and covering it up as some vacation ! I guess in some weird aspect he is right though. I have been working pretty h ard on my last year of university and I would be lying if I said I was not in di re need of a break .

At first I guess I chose not to pay my exhaustion any mind. Being around Misaki and actually so cializing made me feel like that was my vacation, but in reality I was just trying to cover up my struggles. This entire situation has been making me feel conflicted on what I truly want out of our bond . For some unexplained reason I am starting to take a liking to Usami- san. He is unpredictable, making me want to stay far away from him, but he is also very kind to me and that is a rarity...well for me at least. I hope his future wife doesn't find an issue with our trip. Hopefully, she will un derstand that he is simply showing me a nice gesture that o nly a complete jerk would refuse; that and even if I were to reject said offer he would still force me to go. M aybe Usami- san might be stubborn and at times insufferable, but secretly I am happy he has walked into my life. 

"Your bags are all packed. We'll be staying at a resort for the next three days." 

"THREE DAYS?!"

This man sure does know how to make  an entrance. Three whole days wi th an Usami and probably the most stubborn one out of all of them. I know with enough charisma I should be able to 

handle him. I mean of someone like Misaki could live with and date a Usami, I know I can live with one for three days without being inclined to p ut fo rth any type of affection. I am merely tagging along with a friend for a simple vacation. 

"Yes three days. I have busin ess to handle while visiting Okinawa. It would be foolish not to kill two birds with one stone." The older male sighed , once again placing his large hand upon my forehead. "I am happy you have yet to fall ill. I know that people such as yoursel f will do anything to try to wriggle out of something they are practically forced to do and that it highly rational, but just know that I am not like everyone else you have pushed away. I am persistent and trust me when I say that I am never letting go of you."

And just like that my heart had nearly jumped out of my chest. I knew he could not have meant what I thought, but just hearing those words had an impact. He is the living definition of shock  value. Somehow, he knew all of the things that I have been longing to hear my entire life. I finally meant something to someone and it feels so good. Even if him and I will never be, I will always remember those words if kindness. "Thank you, but you should reserve wo rds like that for your-."

He must have figured what was on the tip of my tongue for he knew exactly what I was about to say.  "Don' t you dare say it. What my fiance and I have is completely one sided . You of all people should know that love takes two not just one person. I know that in the future I will be obligated to marry he r, but it will not last long. Just looking at her makes me realize just how unfortunate I am. She is needy, clingy, oh and not to mention stubborn."  Oh he is one to call someone stubborn. Seems like a match made in heaven to me. 

"I am sorry that all of this is happening to you at once, but you need to keep in mind that you are 

an adult. Your father does not have to be in charge of who you date or marry. I get that you want to make your father proud and trust me I know that feeling all too well , that being said what makes your situation compared to your brother's any different? Why is it that your brother can be happy with Misaki, but you can't go out and search for the perfect person for you? " Once the question was proposed there was this thick silence that coated the room. I had a feeling that no one had ever asked him this question. Maybe Usami-san is just like me. No one dares to pay attention to his p ain for everyone is all for self .

"I-I." Usami-san was left speechless. All he could do was rub his temples and sit on the bed beside me. His face revealed an expression of both pain and confusion. Even he did not know what he truly had wanted . "From the moment I had learned how to properly communicate I have been practically dictated; resulting in those traits being passed down to me. I felt like everyone owed me something, including my brother. For once I just wanted control over something anything I could have potentially called my own and now look at me . I can' t even marry a woman whom I chose. In fact I have no interest in women whatsoever, but if father knew-."

"Who cares about what your father thinks Usami- san!" I had officially heard enough of his excuses. He wants to live his life freely just as I want to. "I have came to the conclusion that w e are both longing for the same thing. You and I want to be free and together we will get that. I am willing to go on any j ourney with you Usami-san to find what it is we are both lacking. Just look around us, everyone seems to be happy and we are the only exception. I am ready to explore and find out what true excitement feels like!"

"Excitement? I guess you are right! Fine, if you are ready then I am ready and Sumi-kun?"

"Yes?" O nce again I was staring in my favorite eye color with the soft feeling of petals being placed on my lips for yet another time. This feeling never gets old, but I cannot stop wondering why he does it. Why am I more worthy of a kiss than his fiance or maybe this was his way of thanking me.

"Thank you for everything, Sumi, I cannot wait to take you to Okinawa and explore together. I better go continue organizing a few things. I will be back in a few hours once you are finally re leased . Try not to come down with any type of ailment while I am gone."

At this time I was withered down to nothing but a blishing mess, simply nodding my head to every word before he walked out. It is amazing what one talk cam change and one kiss can make you feel. I am ready to make new experiences  with Usami-san. The both of us deserve a breath of fres air and time away fro m those who wish to control us. My release could not arri ve any sooner. Okiniawa, here we come, just Usami-san and I. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Waiting Game

The late afternoon gleam from the setting sun had more of an impact on me than I had expected. Sooner or later Usami-san would be here and I will be on my way to our planned vacation together. Honestly, I have no clue as to why I am so nervous. It is not like this is some long awaited date; to me this is simply some pity party that was forced upon me by my father's pompous excise for a business partner. But even so, I still wonder why I can't crack this crooked smile. Maybe deep down I am excited. May it's the fact that I get to explore one of the most well-known aquariums in the world or it could be because I get to leave town for a while either way I guess I am kind of anticipating this.  
At around six in the evening, Haruhiko had returned with his phone glued to his ear. It was impossible to greet him from the massive amounts of ear-splitting screeching he was enduring from the other end of the phone that made it almost impossible to talk to him.  
"Yes I know, but why can't dinner with your parents wait until after my vacation? Bill crap they can reschedule it, their schedules are not that cramped. Uh huh? Look you and I can talk about this once I get home now just isn't the time."  
"U-Usami-san? Why don't we-." I was answered by a silent wait signal as he continued his heated conversation with his fiancé. It was hard to believe that a couple who were not even married could bicker like they have been together for 30 years. I hate to imagine what life would be like if they had even tied the knot. I had never even met his fiancé, but from these impressions I am slowly finding out that she truly is a whiney bitch and now I pity Usami-san even more than before.  
"I'll call you back later. I honestly do not feel like arguing right now, it seems that is all we have been doing lately and I am sick of it." With that Usami hung up while his future wife babbled on. I could not contain my laughter at the quick shutdown of the entire conversation, but I knew to him nothing was funny about the conversation. Then again, maybe some sarcasm would lighten his mood  
"Argument with the Mrs.?"  
As expected, Usami did not laugh or even look my way as a matter of fact. He simply massaged his temples and growled lowly. "Word from the wise, never agree to marrying anyone. No matter how much someone may beg you the troubles are not worth it."  
"I wasn't planning on marrying anyways. It all seems a bit too strenuous and if I had to deal with a woman like you have for a fiancé, I would rather jump off of a bridge or some crap." It was all so true. To me marriage meant signing your life over and changing who you are to possibly change someone else. I saw it happen first hand with my mother. Just like Haruhiko, she was arraigned to be married to my father. Her entire life she longed to be with someone else. Some say she had even lost her identity the moment she married my father and having a child by the man she could care less for seemed to have made matters worse for her. Don't get me wrong she loved me and took care of me the way a mother should, but I could tell that deep down she wished I were the product of love that wasn't one sided.  
At the age of fifteen, when I was old enough to understand, she had divorced my father and begged him to let her take me with her. Of course my father did not budge. He never loved me as much as she did and that was why he wanted to keep me, so that she could feel the same pain she was giving my father. Being one of the strongest and influential businessmen in the world he found some way to pull some strings and get me all to himself. He did not think of my well-being nor did he think twice about the woman he had "loved". Funny thing is I have never seen him act out in such a way when they were married. His cruelty must have returned once they were officially over. That made me believe that marriage must be some wicked forced transformation and the children involved were merely there to serve as some success trophy.  
Sadly, there is a possibility that I will have to sit and watch a nice guy like Haruhiko go through it. I hope he doesn't change for the worst. "Let's get going. I am now actually quite excited for this trip."  
"Oh now you are. Just the other day you were resisting." Usami-san shook his head as his loud yet calming laughter spewed from his mouth. Seeing him so happy rubbed off on me. "Now come along, our flight leaves at six."  
"F-Flight?"  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?"  
"Oh of course not." Lies.., Lies ALL LIES! I have been afraid to fly since I was a small child. Every single time I would have a panic attack and that would lead to severe vomiting, but I couldn't let this guy know. He would never let it go if he knew. Little did we both know hours later he would find out first hand. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! USAMI-SAN!" I tried so hard to hold everything down, but failed miserably. My best friends were now a brown paper vomit bag and Usami-san's right arm.  
"Why on earth did you choose the window seat if you knew you were fell ill easily while traveling? Out of all the ridiculous things!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-OH GOD!" And there I was faced with one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Haruhuko's expensive imported suit had now served as a substitute for my vomit bags. Once out flight concluded, I had expected to be scolded and possibly even abandoned until he decided I was worthy to even breathe the same air as him again, but no. In an unexpected twist of events, I was carried while his assistant carried our luggage. As I clung onto him for dear life I swear I could have set the world record for the most apologies said in one minute. I both looked and felt horrible and somehow he understood completely.  
"Just calm down kid." The raven growled, gently laying me on the hotel room's bed and throwing a pack of mint gum at me. "You are in more of a need of these than I am at the moment."  
Ignoring the gum, I quickly took notice of the room. It was beautiful, but there was just one problem. "Usami-san? There's only one bed?"  
"And?"  
"We can't sleep together. Er...I mean."  
"I know what you mean, but I don't care. I paid for it and if you don't feel comfortable sleeping next to me the floor or that couch over there will always be available." He sighed walking into the bathroom and walking out after his long shower with a damp towel to place on my forehead.  
"Thank you so much for caring for me even though I have become a nuisance." I frowned, closing my eyes as a means to calm myself, but of course Haruhiko would never let me have such a satisfaction.  
"Nuisance? Sumi, if anything you have left me amazed. In such a short amount time of knowing you I have grown happier than before. I haven't taken a vacation in years you know? I am only here because I want to see what makes you happy, so for a future reference I can give the same amount of happiness to you."  
"What did I tell you about talking like that?"  
"Don't bring her up, please?" Usami-san looked like he had a ping of her in his eyes. I knew he felt forced, but what more could I do? "I am in a rock and a hard place here. I love my father, but I don't love my fiancé and lately I have been falling for you and I am so sorry if all of this has caught you off guard, but is it such a crime for you to try falling for me too?" His once strong voice had grown shaky, as did my heart. From the stories Misaki had told me I knew Usami-san had a tendency of falling hard, but he wasn't the only one who had such a problem.  
"I'm sorry Usami-san, it is just every time I fall-."  
"You face rejection..." He read me like a book just as always. He is amazing so amazing. I wonder what on earth he sees in someone like me. "But I won't reject you nor will I let you go and find someone else who will. I will make you mine SUMI-KEIICHI! I WILL WIN YOU!" Suddenly, I was once again pressed against him. The right thing to have done would to have pushed him off and called his fiancé, but I just couldn't instead I laid there, taking in his scent.  
"Usami-san?"  
"Yes? Tell me anything."  
"I will wait for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Our Adventure Awaits

A/N: Hey guys. This is just a quick chapter I wrote and almost serves as a filler. As of right now school is taking up most of my time so I do not have a lot of time to write and edit. That being said I would love some help writing new chapters for Unexpected Love. If any of you have any suggestions you can PM me if you’d like. Enjoy!

Dear journal, I have no clue as to why I am dwelling on my own promises. Any other time I would have said screw it and went on with my miserable life. When you practically make a profession out of lying you just don’t care who you hurt anymore. A part of me is telling me that I am not turning a blind eye to this because for once in my life I have spoken the entire truth. Could this be guilt taking over? Recently, I have fallen for an engaged businessman who is also funding accompany of my father’s. To make matters worse he is the half-brother of a man whom I admired more than anyone could ever know. I guess you could have even called it an obsession, but now look. I am in bed with this man who is much older than me and who refuses to leave my side.   
Any other student would have probably have done the logical thing and told his fiancé but oh no I just had to be the type who believed in destiny and attempt to get an opportunity at getting a taste the forbidden fruit. In all honesty there is only one reason why I am against this forced trip is because I know one of us is going to mess this up and make things completely awkward between us. I am just hoping for the best and maybe I am just panicking over nothing. I sure hope that it is just my nerves acting up and I will actually have a good time here. –Sumi  
While Usami-san slept through the morning showers, I listened to the rain patter against our large hotel room window. For a few moments I tapped the tip of my favorite pen to the rhythm of the rain and before I knew it I had started singing. As a child it was the only thing that truly soothed me since mother left and was now unable to sing to me anymore due to the fact that my father prohibited her from having any contact with me. When I would ask him to sing to me like mother used to he would guilt trip me and accuse me of comparing them unfairly. As lame as it may sound it is times like these where I miss my mother and wonder where could she be and is she worried about me?  
“So you like to sing?” Usami-san’s bountiful voice scared me as it roared in unison with the thunder. I thought I was actually being quiet but then again this guy’s hearing is pretty damn strong.   
“Oh? Did I wake you or something?”   
“I guess you can say that. Nothing to fret over though I mean you have a beautiful voice that is actually quite peaceful to listen to when waking up. Do you get this compliment often?” He asked, stretching his long arms towards the ceiling as I stared at him in awe. Usami-san was quite the sight to see in the morning. From his disheveled hair to the black bags under his eyes combined they were just perfect.   
“No actually I don’t. I rarely sing around others and you may be the only one who has witnessed me singing. Just do not make a big deal out of it.” I tried my hardest to keep my composure for on the inside I was completely embarrassed and sadly even scared. If Usami-san went back and mentioned this to my father I would be done for. I think it was because my mother loved to sing and father wanted to delete every trace of her from my life. Father feels as though everything that has some connection with her is somehow tainted and he is in charge of making me pure. “Father would throw one of his tantrums if he found out about me singing again I guess he holds some type of grudge against it.”  
“That voice of yours is powerful, Sumi. Never let anyone take your freedom of expression away from you. Singing is your gift and there is no doubt in my mind that someday you will work for the entertainment industry.”  
“Ha, I think I would probably be nothing more than a cameraman.”  
“And why is that?” The raven furrowed his brows and shot up from our shared hotel room bed. Before I could deny him I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I could smell the fading scent of his cologne from the night before. My mind told me to push him away just like all of the other times he had tried to make advancements towards me but my heart told me to stay right there and take in everything. I reminded myself of the promise I had made the night before. The promise of playing the waiting game for however long it may take.   
“Sumi, stop limiting yourself. You can do anything you put your mind to and I will always cheer you on.”  
“Your fiancé is so lucky.” I whispered and laid my hand over his. “Who on earth could ever treat you like crap?”  
“Trust me there are many who have treated me like shit, some who treat me as if I am something more and then there are the inbetweeners who treat me like shit but are somewhat fond of me. You are one of them by the way and my bitch of a fiancé is a close second only because she is lingering on more of the hateful side~.” He cooed in a teasing manner as he walked over to the coffee making area. Now that my vision was not as hazy from my plane ride I had noticed small things like the lion bust tattoo on his upper back shoulder and just how well-kept his body was. His fiancé really was lucky and quite ungrateful to be so pissy at a nice guy like this who tries his best to support her and obviously look good for her and in the end she just stomps on his heart.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, I am curious as to why she has so much anger towards you?”  
“Easy answer, she is growing old. As you know my father had arranged for us to become engaged and she was up for it. It just meant more money for her, but little did she know just because I work for a powerful company does not mean that I cannot live my life. I am still in my prime and she is well, forty-seven.”  
“FORTY-SEVEN?” I exclaimed. “She’s literally seventeen years older than you! Gosh your father is horrible for forcing you into something like this, especially with an older lady. She is literally the same age as father!”   
“I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. As I said many times before; she and I are two different people. I do not want her brought up when I am supposed to be relaxing. We should hurry and get to the aquarium before it becomes crowded.”  
“Agreed!” I clapped excitedly, running over to organize my clothes for the day. Following me was the loud laughter of Usami-san as scurried along,   
“What’s so funny?” I huffed, cradling my outfit and hygiene products.   
“I’m sorry, I just think it’s so cute to see you like this.”  
Why do I have a feeling that today he is going to be quite the handful?


	7. Swimming With Sharks

While traveling in the rental excitement started to not only build up inside of me, but Usami-san as well. The entire car ride to the aquarium was filled with conversations about the extinction of sea mammals and fun facts about them. The conversation that Usami-san and I shared made me think about where both of what both of our true passions may have really been. Maybe Usami-san secretly regretted following in his father’s footsteps and maybe I should look into a different job that connects with my own interests and not what the world thinks suits me best.   
“Usami-san? If I ask you something, do you promise not to judge me?”   
“Maybe, it depends on what the question may be.” The raven turned down the radio that had already been set at a low pitch. The silence had given the car a serious vibe making me tremble with nervousness.  
“Do you perhaps think that I would make a pretty good veterinarian?”  
I received a long pause before feeling his heavy hand being placed on my head again. This feeling never seems to grow old and I felt extremely guilty for enjoying such a simple touch.   
“Do you think that you would make a good veterinarian?”  
“Of course! I have been studying animals for years and it has always been a dream to become one. To me, they are just as important as doctors.”  
“Then do it. If you feel as if this is your calling do not allow anyone or anything stop you. No money in the world could replace something as sentimental as that. Just by mentioning the word vet I saw your eyes spark aglow which showed me you passion.”  
Usami-san’s wisdom had made me feel much more confident about my dream. I knew what I wanted to do with my life but it seemed as though my father had something else in mind. For years I had been nothing more than a character in a novel that my father had been writing. He planned out what school I would attend, what my first job would be and even my life career. As time went on the need to impress my father soon faded. I no longer wanted to be a puppet but an actual human being and the more time I spend with Haruhiko, the more I wanted to free myself from the strings that bound me to my father.   
“That means I’ll have to attend school again though and my dearest Takahashi won’t be there for my entertainment~.”   
“Mm.”  
Once again the car became dead silent at the brief mentioning of my acquaintance name. Maybe he still did like Takahashi, I mean who doesn’t? This feeling is starting to annoy me. If I am not envying Usami-san’s fiancé I am envying Takahashi. I hate feeling so damned torn and all I want to know is when am I going to have the chance to be happy? Seeing the large aquarium up ahead drastically changed my mood. This was a dream come true and Usami-san made it happen just for me. I wasted no time racing out of the car and hopping with excitement. I didn’t even feel worthy enough to walk in. My legs felt like gelatin wiggling below me but my bones remained compact, unwilling to walk over to the entrance.   
“Usami-san! Can you believe this is happening?”  
“Relax, it’s a damn aquarium.”  
Once again my heart dropped to my stomach at his random mood shift. It had begun to piss me off a bit but I had no other choice but to swallow the bitter feeling and keep quiet but that didn’t last for long. Before we even entered the building there was an immediate standoff between Usami-san and his younger brother. The worst and most embarrassing part was staring into the stunned eyes of Takahashi. Of course I found a way to make the best of the awkward situation. With a simple smirk I turned to hook my arms around the neck of Usami-san and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. I knew that I would get a scolding of a lifetime later but at the moment it was so worth it.   
“S-Senpai?”  
“Yes? What, don’t tell me you’re surprised by this the least bit. You get to have your fun, why can’t I?”  
I was expecting to look up at Usami-san and see an expression of anger or even disgust but to my surprise he was blushing. It threw all of us off guard and even caused Usagi’s eyes to widen the size of a quarter.   
“Come on Misaki.” The ash blonde male dragged my former classmate away, leaving both Haruhiko and I to ourselves.   
“He’s going to tell my father, I just know it.”  
“And? Stop being such a hypocrite. You said it yourself, why should you care what others think! Now, come on. I want to see the sharks!”  
Rather than him scolding me, I received a schooling from myself. I am spending time with an engaged man whom I just kissed in front of his brother. The entire time we spent at the aquarium, Usami did not bring the kiss up once. He was actually happier afterwards. He schooled me on fish and took me to pet the stingrays. All went well until he tried forcing me to do the unthinkable.   
“Hmm…a limited time offer? Swim with sharks for ten minutes. Seems interesting.” The raven tapped his chin as he examined the flyer. “Maybe there is a gift shop around here that sells swim trunks.   
“HELL NO!”  
“Come on their friendly! And this is a once in a lifetime experience. I’m doing it.” Even though I was terrified for his life, I couldn’t help but to admire how childlike Haruhiko truly was. The way he ran to the souvenir stand for limited edition shark swim trunks reminded me of a hyperactive child eagerly running to the toy of his dreams. After he purchased his swimwear he led me to the bathroom and changed in the stall.

“You’re insane. There is no way I would ever do something this risky.” I sighed, holding his clothes tightly towards my chest. Just the thought of being blamed for his death was already taking its toll.  
“Fine, watch me then, but if you are going to stand around the pool you will need trucks as well!” My eyes widened at the sight of the hideous swim attire that was littered with the images of pixelated jellyfish plastered on a slimy greenish blue background being thrown over the stall at me.  
“Come on Usami-san!” I whined as I quickly changed into my trunks.  
The raven then walked out of the stall and handed me his glasses while giving me a cocky smile. “I was instructed not to care what others though, remember?” And with that I was forced to follow him to the pool of sharks. My heart had started to beat a billion times per second. I thought for sure that I was going to witness some freak accident that would be burned into my eyes for an eternity. This man was insane.  
“Usa-!”  
Before I could finish calling his name his lifejacket was on and he had already dived. To my surprise the sharks had seemed quite fond of him, bumping into him playfully.   
“Told ya it’d be fine! Look, they love me!” He flailed his arms in a cheerful manner. I love seeing him life this. He was really happy. The expressions he was exuding had become impossible not to take a photo of. One photo had turned into three and then four.   
“It’s because you’re swimming with your fellow sharks! One in the same I see?” I chuckled as he interacted with the creatures. He wasn’t as stuck up as I thought and maybe he did have a heart. Eventually, the man-child’s time was up and I thought my worries were over…and of course once again I was wrong.   
“Help me out?” The drenched raven held out his hand as I sat down my camera.   
“Whoops!” Haruhiko playfully gasped, pulling me into the pool with him. Ducking my head up for air, I had expected the life guards and trainers to yell at Usami-san but no they laughed right along with the jerk.  
“Gah! You’re the worst!” I yelled, struggling against his tight embrace. I hated myself for wanting him to hold on longer. I was actually staring to like him but no matter what I seemed to find it to be my duty to remind myself that this is risky business but there was no way I could ever distance myself for a large amount of time. “You jerk!”   
“Your time starts now. I can be your support.”  
“I’m not a child!”  
“You’re younger than I am.” Usami-san poked out his tongue and dived under the water and so did I. For a while we stayed, roaming around the aquarium a soaked mess, without a care in the world. We had such a great time that we forgot that we missed breakfast, lunch and were on the verge of missing dinner.  
“Change of clothes and then sushi?” The older raven suggested while on our car ride home. I simply answered with a tired nod of my head. Exhaustion had finally started to take its toll and I was more than ready to have dinner and rest. Once we made it to our hotel room, I flopped face first on the large bed and groaned. “Let’s just order room service instead? There is no way I can get back up.”  
“Room service it is.” Haruhiko changed into a set of new bottoms and massaged the back of his neck. “You’re so cute when you are having fun you know that?”  
“Oh you’re one to talk.” I shot up to grab my camera and show him the amazing time that he was having but before I could get up he towered over me and leaned lower to kiss me.   
“I have been wanting to do that to you all day.” He was making my heart do it again. At any second it was going to stop beating, I just knew it. “This time I do not plan on stopping until you tell me no.” His gentle lips had turned into soft petals pressing against my feverish neck. Feeling him leave tiny bites on my flesh had begun to send me over the edge. How could something wrong feel so good? I couldn’t say no and before I could think twice about what I was doing I was too far gone.


	8. The One that Got Away

How did I enter such a dreamy state? As we shared each other’s heat I could feel Usami’s heart beat close to my own. As cliché as it may sound, our kiss had to be what magic felt like. Butterflies whirled in my stomach intensifying with every nip of my taut bottom lip. Although we may have been fully clothed, the passionate kiss we were sharing was just as orgasmic. With every minute thought of telling him to stop and reminding him of his fiancé at home, his tongue reminded me of what I truly wanted. With a strong tug of my soaked heavy-weighing shirt we had officially begun our exploration. His nimble fingers traced over the arising bumps of excitement that were now bestowed upon my eager flesh and although pleasure coursed throughout my body I felt scared. Scared that this happiness and excitement that I was feeling would soon be taken away just like everything else has always been.  
Haruhiko shoved me on the soft once chilly bedding warmed by our own heat. Breathing hitched, his ever-growing bulge met my own slowly gaining momentum with each clash. His slick pitted tongue dragged along the length of my outstretched neck wrecking my body with shivers of both excitement and anticipation. While triggering a small moan that I hadn’t even expected. Usami had such a way with his hands and his tongue that sex wasn’t entirely needed. I just wanted him badly. “Usami, please…”  
“Please what?” The raven stared down at me with a snarky smirk plastered on his once still face. That alone had pushed me over the edge. His voice had gained a huskier tone matching the heaviness of his hands that straddled my own. I needed him and I could tell from his own aura that he needed me too. It was not just the mutual horniness playing a factor, for unlike the others I have slept with I actually feel the need to vie for his attention. I wanted him to think of me rather than Misaki. Never have I been in such a hurry to get someone to think of only my touch, my voice my scent, every fiber of my being. Our interaction was fueled by both lust and jealousy from my end but I couldn’t help it.  
“Don’t make me wait. Quit fucking around and do something.”   
“Or you’ll what?” The older man let out a deep chuckle as he grinded his hips against my own in more of an intense rhythmic pattern. Another moan involuntarily escaped my lips, echoing throughout our shared room. I was so trapped in the entrails of the moment that I had little to no recollection that my pants were now in the corner of the room. “Haru…Hiko…”  
\---  
“Sumi? Sumi?” My body jolted as my heart throbbed against my chest. It was merely a fantasy what had happened. I was still soaked in the clothes from the day before, but was the kiss real? Should I even bring it up in case things took an awkward turn? Swallowing the imaginary golf ball I help in my throat I simply stared blankly at the male whose face was painted with worry. “Maybe I should have dressed you in your sleep. You passed out the moment we returned. I believe you may be coming down with an illness and catching anything even as little as a common cold is something I cannot afford. You-.” Right in the middle of Usami’s mini scolding session, the raven’s murky eyes had gone wide and his mouth had set agape. Suddenly, I had felt heat arise in the front of my drenched pants followed by a throbbing sensation. If that online didn’t add salt to the wound I don’t know what else ever could.  
Time to play it cool Sumi. You prepared your whole life for this type of embarrassment. Take it with pride. I internally repeated to myself in the ways of a mantra. This truly was one of the most embarrassment morning wood moments in my life but at least I know that I am the champion of shielding my shame. “What? Have you never seen a man with a boner before? I assure you that this isn’t as big of a deal as you are making it.” I chuckled bitterly as I watched the reddened hue appear on Haruhiko’s flushed face. Watching him become increasingly uncomfortable was quite cute, He reminded me of a bashful small animal. Propping myself on my elbows I decided to add more fuel to the fire, shifting all of the embarrassment onto him. “And if you don’t plan on solving this issue then look away.”  
“Excuse me? Have you forgotten that I have a fiancé at home?”  
In an effort to take his focus off of my embarrassing situation I tried to make him even more uncomfortable by licking my lips seductively and crawling to the edge of the bed in a cat like manner, “I can change that.”  
“Ch-.” The raven expectantly pulled me closer and begun to whisper in my ear making my little situation worse. “Believe me when I say that I do not play nice when it comes to claims such as the one you have just made. Change what? You are a child fresh out of university with no experience. You may have been with a few, but I can assure you that none of them could ever leave you wanting more like I could. That little dream you had was a definite sugar coated version of what I am capable of. Trust me when I say that you aren’t even halfway ready.”  
“PLEASE BY ALL MEANS SHOW ME!” Before I could even regain my composure I found myself clinging onto him, arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. What the Hell is this man turning me into? Whatever it may be it is truly terrifying. “If you are hesitant because of you fiancé then just know what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her!”  
“My goodness you sure to have a way with expressing yourself. In a way I would say it is beyond annoying, but even more annoying that it is something I could get used to. Now, Now. We are both men. No need to beg nor act out in an erratic childish manner. Go to the bathroom and solve this issue yourself. My lips are sealed.” Haruhiko made a zipping motion before lowering me back onto the bed and turning around to stare out of the large city overlooking window. Jokes aside I could tell that whenever his fiancé was brought up his mood would shift. This was unlike most men who were to be married soon. I had to get to the bottom of this and maybe help Usami get his mind at ease…well not before I ended my own temporary suffering. After finally releasing myself I had found that I was now in an empty room, but Haruhiko’s voice could still be heard from the other side.   
“I am angry because I know that this is a big mistake and I refuse to let others get sucked into this ploy that you have created for what seems like your own amusement! I’ll come home when I and good and ready. Imagine coming home to a woman like that every damn day.” I never heard him speak with such passion in his voice. To hear him argue with him came as a shock to me. From what I have heard from Takahashi (and a little research of my own), Haruhiko was on good terms with his father. He was Fuyuhiko’s favorite and most valued son. If course he would have high expectations but not so high that it would put Usami-san under any distress. In a way I could resonate with him. Having a father with such high expectations can weigh heavy on one’s shoulders.   
Before I had even took my very first breath my life had been planned out. I was to be a carbon copy of my own father. A prestigious man of business who doubles as both a national and international icon. As I grew older and strayed away from the mold my father had made for me, I could tell that his hope for me had begun to run dry. From the moment I declared that I did not want to work for a publishing company and intentionally arrived ill prepared for my interview I could see the glimmer of hope fade from my father’s eyes. My stance made him become bitter and resentful of my existence, for I had become my mother who was a free spirited woman who believed in dreams. Because of her personality the arranged marriage only lasted until my father had gotten what he wanted…a son to boss around and play the role as his puppet.   
“I found someone years ago, but it just couldn’t be. You disapproved of even considering them! I told you that if I couldn’t be with someone like them that I would rather die alone.” Could he…be talking about Takahashi? No. No. No. I cannot let jealousy take its toll this time. Why in the hell have I been losing my cool around this buffoon anyways? A simple crush is all it is. He isn’t even my boyfriend and here I am freaking out. Tons of women like me and after I land this job they’ll be chasing after me!  
My inner thoughts ended abruptly when the loud slam of the door echoed throughout our room. Usami was fuming mad with a beating red face that looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Haruhiko simply sat on the edge of his bed, laying his wire rimmed glasses to the side and cradling his face. His father must have mentioned something that drove him up the wall. Knowing what it felt like to be unreasonably chastised by your father I felt as if I would be the perfect person to give him advice and a shard of glimmering hope.   
“Oi, Oi, Oi.” I sat on my knees in front of him hoping that closer contact would make my points stronger. No need to fret, I know that fathers can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you have to find the will to rebel and do what you think is right. If you do not want to marry her run away with the woman your father prohibited you from seeing in the first place. I get it. You needed to use me as an escape goat to get away from all of that turmoil and I do not blame you. I have you know that I am so used to it that it does not phase me anymore. Everyone needs to run away sometimes, so just keep running until you find her again. You and I, if we put our minds together we can find her! From the way you spoke about her with such passion and regret I just know that she is the o-.”  
Again I was taken by a kiss. For just a few short seconds I forgot what I was spewing on about. “You have no idea the affect your words have on me. Stop it…”  
My eyes begun to waver all over the place. I had no idea what he was talking about but I never wanted my face to leave his warm hands that cradled it ever so gently. “W-What did I say wrong?”   
“The problem is not that you’re wrong, in fact it’s the complete opposite. Just know that I have never fell in love with a woman, but in fact it was a teenage boy with hopes and dreams that were too big for his head but just right for his heart.” It was Misaki…I just know it. Clenching my eyes shut, I prepared for heavy blow to the heart I was bound to receive. I have got to hold back these tears I am not weak. “Are you about to-? You’re such a baby. Even though you hold back your tears I can still see your face wrinkling up like a raisin. I have no time to be upset around you. I must tend to your tears first.” The raven sighed, wiping my tears with the sleeve of his custom made silk robe.   
“No need to sugarcoat it. I know who he is. Why don’t you just let Misaki know that he was the first male you have ever felt a romantic connection to? I mean what’s the worst that could happen? He’ll just run off.”  
“You don’t get it do you or do you not remember?” I looked up through my tear glazed eyes and noticed that his brows were furrowed in concern.   
“I’m sorry? What are you implying?”  
“I hate people like you. Downing yourselves when you have no idea how much you mean to someone nor do you have any recollection of what you have said or done that has impacted someone mentally. As for the story of the man I long for I’ll leave that for you to figure out. Please continue your rest. We must leave in the morning.” With those words still lingering about, Haruhiko left the room and walked down the hall. I had no idea what or where he was even getting at. Why does he always make me feel like this? I haven’t even known him for long but when I am around him I feel like I have known him forever. If only, I could be the one he truly longed for.


	9. Chapter 9: Opposites Attract

A stream of relief pulsed through me once the realization of returning home sunk in. Just like the memories that came before, I had hoped that within the overloaded back of my mind, I could find space to repress these recent events too. The words Haruhiko spoke were now glued to me, prying my heavy eyelids open no matter how hard my brain begged for sleep. Once my agape lids were finally sealed, they were pried open by obnoxious shuffling sounds from behind the door. Removing his leather shoes amidst entering, he narrowed his eyes at my sloth-like presence.  
“So, I take it you weren’t hungry? Reservations were pretty tight. I wish I could say I was surprised but-” His keen voice drew a mental echo, nonexistent in real-time. It was common for a daydreamer like me to imagine sounds while in the midst of my drowsiness, but I knew he was there looming over me in his typical intimidating demeanor.  
“Lucky you, I suck at surprises and no I’m not hungry.” I interrupted despite the fact that intense guilt served as my alarm clock. My once still body shot up to the revelation that Haruhiko had eaten dinner alone simply because I was angry…no, I was pitifully jealous. Jealous of a woman I had never formally met before and some random guy whom I’ve only heard of through word of mouth. Maybe the bitter feeling that coursed throughout my entire being was triggered by the initial thought of this “teen with big dreams” being Misaki. To me, being a jealous friend ranked equivalence to that of a jealous lover. Because someone chose to make one foolish mistake, they hurt both themselves and others. In this case, because I chose to act out in such a way, Haruhiko is slipping through my fingers and Misaki is weary of me, but why wouldn’t he be? Forcing myself on the man he obviously loves wasn’t the brightest idea.   
After momentarily sitting on the edge of my bed, he rolled his neck before shooting me another sharp glance. “I was going to say that I have grown accustomed to eating alone, so it didn’t come as a surprise nor did it bother me.” The hint of disappointment in his voice conflicted with his words. My guilty conscience would never let me live this down, so I needed to think on my feet. One of the worst feelings in the world is to make someone feel as bad as you do. It’s that indescribable feeling that you wouldn’t wish on your worst enemy. What surprised me most is that I even cared. Everything about him struck me as unique and off-putting.   
Maybe this is why I grew attached to his brother. He was simply part of a dream, something that I hoped would come true. Haruhiko, on the other hand, was someone who forcefully dragged me back into reality. Maybe he knows that I’m not one who seems too welcoming of bright ideas. All of which find themselves destroyed in the long-run anyways, but with my infamous ‘oh well’ attitude I’ll eventually dream-up something new. Dreamers do need realists to bring them back down to planet Earth after all or else they’ll travel too far into the sun and burn. I couldn’t float on cloud nine forever and that comforted me. It comforted me to know that unlike the others, he doesn’t expect too much out of me.   
“Ah, there’s no need to cry over spilled milk Usami-san! We can hit up a local bar or something! Just you, me, and the drunkards.” I rocked him by his tense shoulders, attempting to at least receive a smile out of him, but to my avail he refused my gesture, moving away to stand up again to continue our usual back and forth bickering.

“My hunger has been sustained. Going out again would be a waste, especially to a classless bar.”  
“Okay, but what about my hunger?”  
“You just said you weren’t hungry! I refuse to argue with a brat!” The raven massaged his temples and crossed his arms as a child would during a pouting fit, but nothing would stop me from antagonizing him. 

“Fine, then I’ll go alone!” Throwing the heavy blanket off of me, I stomped over to the corner of the room to retrieve my slippers while still proudly dawning my silk pajama pants and Sea Kingdom nightshirt. Before I could make it out of the door, I felt a tug on my wrist. After being spun around like a partner in a tango rendition, I was met with the now wide eyes of my boss.   
“You’re not going out like that! There are disgusting perverts out there who will try to ravage you of they see you dressed in this manner! Why must you always ask for trouble?”  
“I’m a “brat” remember? And ravage me? You've been watching too many ‘commoner’ movies is all.” I loosened his grip by giving him a small peck on the lips. Obviously the random action took him by surprise. Of course he resorted to his ultimate coping mechanism, avoiding eye contact and staying quiet. "Now, are you coming with me or do you insist on becoming a total killjoy?" I grabbed my glasses from beside the vanity that Haruhiko was propped against, still recovering from the sudden interaction.  
I did not expect for him to listen to my sarcastic question and follow me, but he did, like a lost puppy of sorts. Every second he had seemed to take in our surroundings, ready for any potential surprises that lurked around us. It was... annoyingly cute? “So nice to have my own security~.” I teased, practically floating towards the intense aroma of hot vegetable oil and the loud laughter of the intoxicated. Although I happened to fancy it, Haruhiko wasted no time scrunching up his nose. “The decor is simply horrendous. You'd rather eat here than a five-star restaurant? I'd much rather go to a McDonalds than some questionable rundown pub on the sketchy side of town."   
“I don't know, you're the wealthy architect. Why don't you negotiate something with your father and could you please let a guy live? I'm an adult and my health is my problem. How about you find a seat for us while I order food?” With an irritated exhale Haruhiko nodded, avoiding every comfortable booth to sit alone away from the buzzing crowd. As I ordered a burger, fries, and a glass of wine to sustain Haruhiko, I watched him from the corner of my eye. The way he fidgeted in his seat and occasionally outstretched his neck like an ostrich to see if everything was okay struck me as hilarious. Upon my arrival to Haruhiko's single seat, I grabbed him by the hand and lead him to a booth. “Stop being awkward.” I whined, practically dragging him to our new spot. “I'm sure no one here bites, Usami...well except for me but we have yet to reach that point of our relationship.” I ribbed him, receiving yet another blush and a default look of disgust from him.

“Relationship? Don't be a brat."  
“Usami-san, may we address the elephant in the room? Why is it that you blush so much when I hit on you? Have you ever been pleasured or even hit on by a man?”  
“Not necessarily, no.” Once the alcohol was served to him, despite it being bottom shelf brand, Haruhiko begun drinking it and large gulps. Somehow in my twisted way of thinking, I found it quite nice to have control over someone so powerful.

“What about that secret guy you liked? Surely you took a bite the moment that fruit ripened or have thought about doing so.” As a mixture of spit and wine flew from Haruhiko’s mouth, my laughter overpowered many of the conversations at the bar. Snorts went flying from me in every direction. I had hit the jackpot and was determined to give it another go.

“Sumi, know that before I get into further detail, we’re going to need something a lot harder than wine and there are things I’d like to address about you too.”


End file.
